Just Like A Pill
by StarbucksOD22
Summary: Quinn just woke up after her accident and finds Rachel's engagement ring under her pillow. When Quinn is released from the hospital, she must find a way to either build a relationship with Rachel or let it go. FABERRY.
1. Prologue: Just Like a Pill

DISCLAIMER: I in no way, shape, or form own Glee or any of its characters, etc. Now on to the story. Hope you all enjoy!

A/N: Takes place after Quinn's accident.

"Instead of making me better, you're making me ill." – P!NK (Just Like a Pill)

PROLOGUE

Quinn's eyes fluttered open. The stale white of the hospital hurt and left a bitter taste in her mouth. That incessant beeping… She hadn't dreamt it. There were flowers on a dresser near the window sill. How long had she been out?

The next thing she noticed was how alone she was. Her Mama wasn't here. Her friends weren't here. Rachel wasn't here. And they were doing so well too.

A soft knock on the door drew her attention. Quinn opened her mouth to acknowledge the knocker, but her throat burned. Her voice cracked. Everything felt scratchy and raw.

"Lucy Quinn Fabray?" the nurse said as she peeked through the crack in the door. Seeing Quinn was awake, she swung it open, smiling brightly. "Nice to see you're awake, Quinn. Your little friend has been annoying us daily."

"F-F-Fr-?" Quinn blew out a frustrated breath. She looked helplessly at the nurse. "Friend?"

"Yes, she's kind of short, brunette, never stops talking?"

"Ra-Rachel."

"She's informed us several times," the nurse said with a smile. "My name is Jane, I'll be your nurse until you get out of here. Physical therapy starts soon."

"My le-gs?"

"You'll be able to walk," Jane said. "With a lot of work."

"Mm."

"Rachel should be back later. She usually comes in at seven every evening."

With that, Jane turned and shut the door behind her, leaving Quinn alone with her thoughts. Quinn's hazel eyes traced the IV tubes' paths before gazing at the drip. Her entire body felt sore, stiff. Like she'd be run over.

She shifted as much as her weak muscles would allow. A slight discomfort caused her to stop. She reached her hand under her blanket until she felt a smooth circular surface, warm from her body heat for who knows how long. Bringing it back into the open, she stared at it in disbelief. It was Rachel's engagement ring.

Rachel was here.

Rachel's ring was here.

Rachel's ring was here underneath her?

Her thoughts and movements exhausted her. She leaned back against her pillow and her eyes drifted shut. For the first time since the accident, she dreamt.


	2. Chapter 1: Boulevard of Broken Dreams

"I walk a lonely road, the only one that I have ever known. Don't know where it goes, but it's home to me and I walk alone." – Green Day (Boulevard of Broken Dreams)

CHAPTER ONE: Boulevard of Broken Dreams

"Thank you so much for this, Rachel," Quinn said softly as Rachel hefted Quinn's small suitcase into the backseat of the Explorer.

Rachel's dads had given her the Explorer because they thought it would be safer. Rachel drove it like a grandma.

"So can I get out of the wheelchair now?" Quinn asked. "I think I've sat down long enough these past few weeks."

"Let me pull up closer," Rachel insisted. Quinn rolled her eyes and reached out to place her hand on Rachel's arm.

"It's okay. Just help me up."

Rachel helped Quinn into the car. The ring in Quinn's pocket felt heavy. It had been weeks, _weeks_, since Quinn had found the ring. She just still hadn't found the courage to bring it up. Even now as she stared at Rachel's naked hand gripping the steering wheel as she inched into traffic, Quinn couldn't find it within herself to ask. Sure, Rachel mentioned Finn once or twice. Finn hadn't been by to see Quinn in the hospital though. He had been the only one, and it made Quinn a little sour.

"I'm sure he had valid reasons for not attending your bedside, Quinn," Rachel had said. "Don't look so down. You have tons of friends and acquaintances that have been ever vigilant by your bedside."

Quinn didn't bother telling Rachel she was the only one who had been 'ever vigilant' by her bedside.

"Where's your mother at?" Rachel asked, flipping on her blinker to change lanes.

"I don't know," she shrugged, wincing a little. Her last round of physical therapy left her a little sore still. "Last I heard, my dad came back and now they're gallivanting around the world celebrating their newfound… appreciation for the other."

"You're going to stay at your house? Alone?"

Rachel looked appalled. Quinn managed a small smile, turning to the window.

"I'll be fine, Rach."

"No!"

Rachel's sudden, sharp burst of emotion brought Quinn's head jerking back around. This time she ignored the painful twinge of protest that shot through her neck and spine. Rachel's eyes were focused straight ahead intently. The blonde opened and closed her mouth, unable to articulate her questions. The silence crept over them, stifling and uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry, I… I just don't think you should be alone."

"It's really not that big a deal. I won't be alone all the time anyway. You're my ride to and from school," Quinn pointed out.

"Stay in our guest room," Rachel said.

"What? Rachel, you haven't even asked your parents. I doubt they'd be o-"

"They already said yes. I asked them a week ago when I knew you were going to get out soon," she confessed. "Look, I know you have trouble sometimes getting down stairs or standing for extended periods of time. This way my dads or myself can help you."

"You don't have to."

"I want to," she smiled, still looking at the road. "You're my best friend, Quinn."

"You're mine, too," Quinn smiled back.

She looked back out to the passing trees and tried hard not to think of the feeling of the truck slamming into her side. The blurs of greens and tans lulled her into a drowsy state. Rachel was humming softly, tapping her fingers lightly against the steering wheel. Quinn found herself dozing in the relative quiet of the vehicle…

… And she woke up screaming.

"Quinn! Quinn! Please, you're okay, you're fine!" Rachel's panicked voice echoed in her head. The softest touch of a hand on her thrashing form made her begin to relax.

Rachel's voice sang one of Quinn's favorite songs softly, her fingers finding Quinn's blonde hair and running them through it gently. Quinn opened her eyes and relaxed her hands, half-moon indents in her palms filling with blood.

"Rach," Quinn whispered. She leaned heavily against the passenger's seat.

"You'll be all right," the brunette said confidently. "I'll always be here."

Rachel put the vehicle back in drive and paused before merging back into traffic.

"If you need to at any time, you can hold my hand."

Quinn's heart did a weird half skip in her chest, but she still kept her hands firmly in her lap, nodding.

"Let's go home, Quinn."


	3. Chapter 2: All the Small Things

"All the, small things. True care, truth brings." – Blink 182 (All the Small Things)

CHAPTER TWO: All the Small Things

Quinn was finally returning to school. Rachel had woken up extra early to help Quinn reach the top shelf in the closet where she had stupidly stored her dresses. After handing Quinn her clothes, Rachel graciously left the room with a "We'll leave in thirty" thrown behind her.

The ride to school was fairly quiet. Rachel just hummed when Quinn began to get antsy. There was no screaming, and Quinn was pretty proud of herself. She just stared out the window and began to wonder about what would happen at school.

Puck had already confronted her for doing something so stupid, leaving her in hysterics. Even now, the picture of Beth felt heavy in her purse. Artie had lectured her about his own accident. Tina and Mike had given her hugs and chocolates. Well… Mike offered to bring her some of his mom's panda hair soup, something Quinn had politely declined. Mercedes and Sugar brought her a plate of bacon, and the other guys ate most of it. Santana cried, actually _cried_, when she went to visit her at the hospital with Brittany the day after she woke up.

"You scared her," Brittany had said, pulling Santana in her arms and singing _You Are My Sunshine_.

Brittany and Santana helped her through physical therapy, even when Quinn wanted to quit.

"Sue made us do worse," Brittany would remind her.

"And in less clothing and in the winter," Santana pitched in. Quinn would roll her eyes, accept their hands, and try again.

They were the unholy trinity. Now? They were just ordinary best friends. She liked it better now that she didn't feel the need to dump slushies on Rachel's head or draw pornographic pictures of her in the bathroom stalls. She liked it, but she sometimes felt the need to piss Rachel off, just to see the expression on her face, the unbridled passion of whatever stupid thing they were arguing about.

She glanced at Rachel, the brunette's face relaxed and content.

"Are you okay, Quinn?"

And suddenly those brown eyes were on hers and she couldn't _think_.

"Quinn?"

She felt words, she didn't know what words, trying to push their way up her throat, but she stifled them down. Fear of the unknown always took over. Her mouth did this weird thing that made her tongue tied, and Rachel was still freaking looking at her.

"Quinn. Quinn!" Rachel snapped.

"I'm fine," she said and looked back out the window.

Her face heated up, and she was glad she wasn't facing Rachel anymore. The questions would be too much to bear, never mind the fact she wouldn't even know how to answer them. The ring was still heavy in her purse. She could feel it. She could also feel Rachel's concerned glances at the back of her head every so often.

What was going on?

"Hey Quinn," Finn said, grabbing her arm lightly as she began to walk to her fifth period class.

"Finn?"

"Yeah, it's me," he grinned lightly. "That accident didn't mess up your brain did it?"

Quinn rolled her eyes. "I don't have amnesia."

"Cool."

An awkward pause made Quinn antsy.

"You wanted something?" she asked as politely as she could.

"Oh, yeah! Has Rachel seemed… a bit different to you?"

"Just a little quieter, but nothing to be freaked out over," Quinn answered.

She tried to think about how Rachel had been lately. The brunette had been up extra early ever since Quinn came to stay with them at least. Did that even mean anything?

"Why?" Quinn asked.

Finn shrugged. "She's just been a little distant… With me… She won't let me kiss her or anything anymore. And she said she lost the ring."

Quinn felt a lump in her throat as she felt the heaviness in her purse transfer to her stomach.

"Rachel's been a little preoccupied with NYADA lately," Quinn tried to make up an explanation for any potential Weird Berry Behavior. Finn looked a little hurt so Quinn tried to backpedal. "It's probably in the bathroom. I thought I saw it last night."

The boy looked relieved, slinging a heavy arm across her shoulders.

"Come on, I'll walk you to Lit."

"Everyone, please welcome back Quinn!" Mr. Schue yelled loudly, clapping his hands.

The rest of the Glee kids applauded too, giving the blonde heartwarming smiles.

"Okay, in honor of Quinn, this week's assignment? Recovery!"

Quinn felt heat creeping up her cheeks, but she refused to look down at her shoes. The others looked at him dumbfounded or confused.

"Is that really the best idea, Mr. Schue?" Santana asked.

"Sure!" he said. "It's best to face these things as soon as possible! Any volunteers to go first?"

Silence descended on the choir room.

"Rachel?"

The brunette jumped, looked at Mr. Schue nervously, and shook her head.

"Maybe next week," she said. "I don't feel prepared."

"Okay, Rachel. Anyone else?"

Mercedes stood up. "I guess I can put a little spin on that Destiny's Child number we did a while back. _Survivor_ by the way, Piano Brad."

Quinn smiled at Mercedes as she danced around her chair, relishing the true friendship she felt for her. Whenever she glanced at Rachel, the smaller girl was intently staring at her shoes, biting her lip.

_Finn actually noticed something I didn't._

_What has this world come to?_


End file.
